Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times -0.15 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ -0.15 \times 100\% = -15\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -15\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -15\% = -7.5 \% $